


The End of a Band

by Nemasta



Category: BanG Dream - Fandom, BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemasta/pseuds/Nemasta
Summary: Being in a highschool band is fun, but what happens when something gets in the way? What if that something is life itself?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The end of the band?

They looked at each other with tears in their eyes and smiles so bright they could light up the darkest of paths. Celebratory gowns and fancy dresses on, this was it. This was the day they were dreaming of since the school year started. Graduating highschool seemed so far three years ago, but there they were. Not only that, but they managed to be in the same classroom for their third year, which was like a miracle.

"Arisa" the calmed voice of Kasumi denoted a hint of sadness. "We did it. Are you proud of us?"  
"Of course" the blonde girl replied. "With how airhead you are, it's a surprise you even passed the entrance exams to begin with."  
"Arisa~~" she fake cried while the rest of them laughed.  
"We have come a long way since then" Saya intersected, wiping a year of her eye.  
"Not only in school, but as a band" Tae added immediately. "What we've accomplished with PoPiPa is my biggest achievement."  
"Even though we had our ups and downs, we always pulled through." The sweet voice of Rimi was about to crack.  
"Why are you all gloomy?" Said Arisa, trying to lighten up the mood. "We should go to a family restaurant, now that the graduation ceremony is over".  
Everyone's eyes lit up.  
"Famires!" Kasumi shouted and the rest followed along.

The trip to the restaurant was the same as usual. Food, drinks and jokes were the main ingredients. Everyone seemed to have gotten over the somber humor and cheered up after a nice meal and time with friends. However, the mood was short-lived, and the clouds returned on the way to the train station.

"He- hey, do you guys want to hang out at the warehouse?" Arisa quickly suggested.  
"Sure" was all the response she got.  
"You know, grandma is making dinner today, I can ask if you guys can stay." She continued to fight the atmosphere of defeat.  
Everyone nodded, but kept silent. She gave up and said nothing more on the train ride to her home.

"Ok, what in the world is up with you?" She cried, exasperated once they were in the warehouse.  
"Wh- What do you mean?" Saya stuttered.  
"Don't give me that" she replied calmly, "you guys have been acting weird all day. You can't expect me not to notice."  
"Well" Kasumi spoke, "we just graduated, no? Which means we're going to college."  
"That's the plan" said Arisa, confused.  
"And college is way harder than highschool"  
"I'm not following"  
"Doesn't that mean we will have less time for things such as the band? If we want to have good grades and graduate, at least."  
"Arisa", Rimi called. Arisa raised her head and met eyes with her. "Kasumi and I had a talk a few weeks back. You are going to have an intense schedule going to such a prestigious University. Tae and I will need to commute for at least three hours and Saya has to spend more time at the bakery after her mom's passing..." her voice faded with each word at the point of going silent.  
It hit her like a bullet train. She was absolutely right. How could she overlook it? Without her noticing, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Arisa!" All four of them instinctively went to comfort her.  
"How could I be so stupid?" She said, her voice cracked. "I was so excited, I didn't think about it".  
No one said anything else for a few minutes. The room stood still except for Arisa's quiet sobbing. The rest of the girls looked at each other with knowing looks.  
"You're right" was all she could reply. "Can we discuss this another day? I don't feel very good."  
"It's also getting late" interrupted Saya, "I need to get back to the bakery."  
"Let's meet up tomorrow" Kasumi quickly added, "we haven't finished this talk".  
Everyone said their goodbyes and went home.  
Arisa hadn't stopped crying when her grandmother entered the basement.  
"Are you having dinner?" The old lady asked, "it's almost 9."  
"Not hungry" she replied, in a whisper.  
"Are you sleeping here? I'll bring food in case you get hungry" grandma said worryingly.  
"Th- thanks." And that was the end of the discussion. She plopped down on the couch.

Is this the end? She kept asking herself. It can't be. All this effort, it wasn't in vain. Was it? Her mind was spiraling out of control. She felt helpless. Forming a band, something she had never dreamed of, until she met a girl with star-shaped hair and big dreams. She cried. And cried. And cried. And cried until she fell asleep.

It was not the morning sun that woke her up, considering she slept in a basement with no windows, but the pain on her back and right shoulder. It seems couches are not meant to sleep on them. She got up and stretched, trying to get rid of the pain, but that only made it worse. This was going to be a long day.  
With a heavy head and wearing the same clothes as the day before, Arisa went upstairs. She was greeted with a kind smile and the delicious smell of a recently cooked breakfast. Grandma watched her go back and forth, changing clothes and watering bonsai with a worried yet gentle look. Finally, she sat down and started to absent-mindedly nibble on a piece of toast.  
"You look like you didn't sleep very well" grandma broke the awkward silence.  
"I guess so" was all she got as a reply.  
"Are the girls coming today?"  
"I think so"  
"That is nice, they're nice to have around"  
"Yeah, it is"  
Determined to get more than three-word answers, she tried to change the subject.  
"Are you excited for college?"  
"Not really" Arisa continued to avoid eye contact.  
"Why not?" grandma added. "I'll admit that I was surprised when you told me you wanted to major in music but it suits you well"  
"You really think so?" She finally looked up.  
"I do. I saw how hard you worked to balance studies, student council and band duties in school." Arisa blushed a little at the compliments.  
"Don't say embarrassing things!" she quickly interrupted.  
Grandma let out a big laugh. "But even after all that you are still you" she finished.  
"Th- thanks" was all Arisa could reply. "Anyways, I'll be in my room" said as she left the table.

All alone in her room, accompanied only by her own thoughts was not the best place to be, but she did not have the energy to even leave the house. She chuckled to herself. It had been some time since she felt that way. Her mind wandered through those feelings and started to reminisce about past days. Happy days. Sad days. Lonely days. Heart-pounding, sparkling days. She smiled, although it was a melancholic smile.


	2. The girl with a dream

“Daddy, daddy!” the little girl was shouting while running toward him.  
“What do you have there?” He said with a smile on his face. “Is that another gold star?”  
“The teacher said that I did well today and gave it to me!” She was grinning.  
“I’m so proud of you.” her dad complimented. “Where are you putting it today?”  
“Hmmm” the child pondered, “how about here?” she said as she put the sticker on a nearby lamppost.  
“I think that’s lovely.” He replied as they continued their way home.  
“Daddy?” she suddenly tugged his jacket.  
“What is it?”  
“When I grow up, could I be in a band like yours?”  
He laughed heartily.  
“Of course you can, but you have to practice very hard. Are you up to the challenge?”  
“I am!” she shouted.  
“That’s my girl!” he said, proudly.

She was only nine when it happened. It was a day like any other, she had gone to piano lessons at the conservatory right after school ended. Practiced, and got a gold star. She put her in her pocket, ready to show it to her father. Nothing out of the ordinary. Said goodbye to her teacher and went outside to wait for him. Five minutes passed. Ten. Twenty. Something's wrong, she thought. Dad is never this late. Maybe he forgot? No way, he never forgets. She was about to leave on her own when her teacher saw her.  
"Arisa" she called. "Why haven't you gone home?"  
"I was waiting for dad" she replied. "But he must be running late."  
"It's getting late, I'll walk you home" she offered.  
They started heading back to the Ichigaya residence. The path was the usual, except for a small detour due to a commotion on one block. Soon enough, they had arrived.  
"Thank you, teacher!" She waved goodbye and went inside.  
"Arisa, you're finally home" grandma let out a sigh of relief. "Where's your father?"  
"He didn't come, the teacher walked me home." The little girl said.  
"That's strange. Well, anyway. Go to your room, dinner will be ready in a bit."  
She went to her room but could not stop thinking where her father was. How come he didn't come for her? She felt very uneasy so she decided to ask her grandma what it could be. She entered the living room but stopped, as the old lady was on the phone. She just stood there and listened to one side of a conversation.  
"I see… I see… Which address..? Well, is he..? I understand. Thank you." The call was over.  
"Grandma, who was it?" She took a step.  
"Arisa, sweetie" she beckoned. "Come here for a moment."  
Her stomach dropped, something was definitely wrong.  
"Sweetie, dad had an accident today. He is currently in the hospital." She felt nauseous.  
"A- a-" she could not get the word to leave her mouth.  
"Come, sit" the lady called. As she sat by her side, she pulled the little girl in an embrace. "Everything will be ok, I promise."  
"A- acc-" nothing.  
"I know this will hurt" grandma continued, "but you deserve to know. The doctors don't think he will make it."  
Still in shock, Arisa could not say a word. An avalanche of feelings rushed down and engulfed her so quickly that she could not react at all. She did not move for what seemed to be hours, letting droplet after droplet roll down her cheeks. All her willpower, all her energy; everything was gone in an instant. She had felt this way before, once. Her emotions were overwhelming. The room was spinning, and she couldn't stop it. Exhaustion got the best of her after several hours as she collapsed on the couch, asleep.

***

There weren't many people at the funeral. Arisa, her grandma, a few friends and some distant relatives. For most of the process, Arisa was lost in thought and barely interacted with anyone. The world, her world, had crumbled and fallen to pieces.

After this, she stopped going to the conservatory, and even going to school. She rarely left her room. She changed completely and closed out her heart to the outside world.

Since her mother died during childbirth, she never knew her, so it was never painful. Her dad had raised her along with her grandma, but now he was gone too. It took her years to be able to interact with other people, and even then it all came down to a few phrases before storming away. Grandma tried to help her the best she could, getting her into hobbies that would distract her. One of them stuck and she became an avid Bonsai keeper. Caring for them and keeping them safe gave her a sense of accomplishment and pride. Eventually, she started also helping with managing Ryuseido, the family's pawn shop. Organizing and reorganizing antiquities eased her mind.

It wasn't long after that she finished junior high school. While she simply kept her routine of attending only when necessary. She had no idea what high school had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory before having the story move forward. Most of it will be told from Arisa's perspective, so this was important.


	3. Getting it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not willing to let go of her dream, Arisa decides to take matters into her own hands and fix it before it breaks. She pays a visit to the local bakery.

Okay, everyone was being ridiculous, she thought. This is no time to be mournful and just give up. They've always come out on top in every situation. Otherwise, these last three years were in vain. But, how do you keep together something that's about to break? Her thoughts kept spinning and spinning, unable to find that spark, that "eureka" moment. The ceiling stared back at her for what seemed like hours, or maybe it was just mere seconds. Decidedly, she got up and got ready to leave.

Passing by the living room, waved a quick goodbye and ran to the commercial district. Her heart was racing, not only because of the exercise (her physical condition hadn't improved in the slightest) but also because of where she was. A big, tinted window, a small wooden and metal door, and a simple wall was all separating her from anxiety. The letters, carefully added to the glass read the same as the sign above the door frame: "Yamabuki Bakery".

The blonde, twin tailed girl stood there. Watching people go by. Some ignoring her. Some others just started for a couple seconds, at a distance. There was one person who approached her and asked if she was lost. The only thing lost at the moment was her courage, she thought. She kept rocking back and forth, practicing a speech she'd come up with on her way there.

Her plan was simple, go in there and speak with Saya. Let her know how you feel and get a feel for how she feels. She's the reasonable one, isn't she? This has to look like nonsense to her too.

A bell rang carelessly when she pushed the door open. Any other day, she would have just ignored it, but today it was nerve-wracking. A familiar voice greeted her when entering.  
"Welcome!" Saya called cheerfully.  
"H- Hi" she replied  
"Oh, Arisa. Hey" she sounded genuinely surprised about seeing her.  
"Hey…" there was a long pause. "Are you busy?"  
"Not really, it's been a slow morning"  
"Do you think we could talk?"  
"Sure" Saya smiled, then called behind her "dad, could you take care of the counter for a moment?"  
A yell of what sounded like agreement was the only response.  
"Okay, shall we go?" Saya asked, taking off her apron.  
"Yes" Arisa replied, nervously.

Once they were in Saya's room, neither of them would speak. Saya kept looking out the window, and Arisa had her eyes glued to the floor. She had a plan at the beginning but decided that it was best to just go straight to the point. Both opened their mouth to speak, only to stop at the last second. They both smiled nervously.

"Do you like Popipa?" The twin tailed girl spoke first.  
Saya didn't reply immediately.  
"I do" continued Arisa, "as much as I don't like to admit it, it's a dream come true."  
"It is" Saya finally spoke up. "I never imagined I would feel the same emotion. When I quit the band with Natsuki, I decided I was done, but then Kasumi and the rest of you showed me that I could do it. I could have fun, and be happy, and be in a band again."  
"I know how you feel. Thanks to all of you I was able to come out of my shell. I've become a better person now".  
They looked at each other. They were both smiling still, but this time it was more of a melancholic smile.  
"I don't know why everyone feels this is the end" she continued, "but I'm not willing to give up that easily."  
"Arisa…" she started, but interrupted herself.  
"Anyways, I was just testing the waters." Arisa said calmly. "I have to speak with the rest."  
"Thank you" she whispered. Arisa was taken aback.  
"Why?" She immediately reacted.  
"For not giving up."  
"Hey, someone has to be the voice of reason" she laughed meekly.  
"I guess so" Saya also let out a chuckle. "I think you should speak to Rimi next."  
"Don't you mean 'we' should speak to Rimi?" Arisa gave her a look.  
"I got it, I got it" Saya conceded.  
"I think I'll go home, but I'll text you later, you know, to coordinate." Arisa tried to make it sound like in a spy movie, and half succeeded.  
"I'll be on the lookout, then" she replied in a cheerful laughter.

The visit might have only taken about thirty minutes, but felt like an eternity. But it was good, the first step was taken confidently and decisively. This was the right path and she was ready to save what saved her. She would have gone straight to the Ushigome residence but Saya needed to be included. She started to make her way back home when a text message caught her by surprise.

_From: Toyama Asuka._

_Arisa-san, I'm sorry to bother, but I would appreciate it if I could have a word with you. It's about my sister. Thank you._


	4. Will she be okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka asks Arisa to meet with her at a nearby park, stating it is important. At the park, Asuka explains that she is concerned, as Kasumi has been acting strange lately. She expresses her concern and asks if there are problems with the band. Arisa reluctantly tells her what happened the day before and what she is planning. However, Asuka feels the need to also take part and commits to help Arisa reunite the band.

She was definitely taken aback by that message, but figured she might as well get a beat on what Kasumi is feeling at the moment. She made her way to the park where they agreed to meet, while imagining what Asuka wanted to talk about. Her heart was racing but also trying to keep a positive attitude. It was almost noon and the sun was high in the sky. She was starting to sweat a bit, so she went to get a drink from a nearby vending machine. She sat at a bench and waited. Her leg was moving up and down on its own. She tried to breathe slowly to calm herself. It only took around fifteen minutes for Asuka to arrive. Both sit side to side but none said anything for a while.

“So, Asuka”, Arisa figured she might as well try to get the conversation going. “How are you doing?”  
“Good, it's good.” She replied shyly. “Starting to get ready for third year.”  
“That’s good. It will be tough, so be ready” she let out a small laugh.  
“Yes, I’m a bit nervous” Asuka’s eyes were glued to the floor.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure you will do just fine.”  
“Senpai”, Asuka stuttered a bit. “Did something happen with Kasumi?”  
“What do you mean?” Arisa tried to deflect the question.  
“Well, yesterday when she returned from band practice she seemed…” her voice slowly dimmed.  
“She seemed sad?” Arisa finished.  
“Yes. I’ve neer seen her like that.”  
“I know. Have you spoken with her?” She wanted to get something out of Asuka to maybe use on her quest.  
“I tried. She’s not telling me anything.” Asuka’s voice could not hide her sadness.  
“Let me fill you in,” Arisa started. 

“As you know, we just graduated. And it should be a very happy moment. However, everyone was gloomy and melancholic. It felt weird. No one was speaking with me so I had to dig in until someone let me in on their little secret. All of them were thinking the same thing. So they let me know that they believed we should disband. I could not believe it. It felt as if someone had hit me in the head with a shovel. We had a big discussion and I cried myself to sleep.

“I’ll be honest with you, Asuka. I don’t know what to do. I feel as if all my effort was for nothing. However, I decided that I cannot let this happen. I must do something about this. I will not let this band go. Popipa has given me a lot. They gave me courage, friendship and a reason to come out of my shell. I’m at a loss but I know I have to do something.

After explaining all of this, Arisa let out a big sigh. Asuka listened attentively and nodded. They both stayed silent. Asuka was the first one to speak.

“I understand now.” She started slowly but her voice was different. It had a hint of conviction.  
“Yeah.” Arisa wanted to say something else, but stopped herself.  
“Senpai” Asuka started again. “I want to help.”  
“What do you mean?” She was confused. “Help?”  
“Yes. Popipa cannot disband. You have been an inspiration to a lot of people and this happening would make a lot of people sad.”  
Arisa could not say anything.  
“So, I cannot let this happen. I’m pretty sure there are several people that would think this way. Rokka for example. So, I’ll do what I can to help.”  
“You don’t have to” was all Arisa could say.  
“Yes, I have to. Because I’m sure Kasumi does not want it to happen. And neither does any of you.”  
“In that case. I can only say thank you.”  
“You can count on me.”  
“I will. Once again, thank you.”

That was the end of the conversation. They said goodbye and each left on their own way. With renewed energy she started to make her way to Rimi’s house.


	5. Reminiscing and Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saya looks back at her time with Poppin'Party, and gets a very unexpected surprise.

She stared at the wall for a few minutes after Arisa left. Her emotions were really jumbled, but she felt happy. As if something was accomplished. However, there was still something inside telling her that it might not have been enough. She tried to shake those feelings away, and move her head side to side. Her hair following it and resting down after a while.

She went downstairs and continued working the Bakery’s counter for the day. It was a beautiful day, although a bit warm. While restocking shelves of Melon Bread and Choco Cornets, her mind kept going back to her conversation with Arisa. Remembering all that she went through with Poppin’Party.

She could see it in her mind, a brighed-eyed and cat-ear-shaped hair (as much as she insisted it was meant to be a star) girl pulling her from place to place. The day she appeared at school with a guitar and decidedly shouted she would start a band. A circle of friends coming together. The concert in the basement. She could not help but smile. Writing their first song. Running to reach the festival on time. Their Space audition.

They have gone through a lot together. Happy moments and sad moments. Almost losing Otae. Their failure at the first Anniversary concert. 

It all seemed like a dream sometimes, like when they played Budokan. And when things got difficult, everyone was there. Her mind brought her back to everyone visiting her mom at the hospital, having to cancel lives for it. Her chest still ached a bit when remembering that, considering how recent it was. Everyone also went to her funeral when she passed away. And they were also there to help her get through it. For that reason she could not give up so easily on it. She was glad Arisa visited that day, as it made her come to reason. 

Closing time for the bakery was there before she noticed, and dinner had to be prepared. They usually took turns and today dad was cooking. She went upstairs to her bedroom, and sat on the bed. Motionless and in the dark. The night felt really cold, compared to the afternoon's warmth. Why did she decide to leave the band again? Oh yes, the feeling of being a burden was something she always carried with her. People jokingly called her "Poppin'Party's mom", she always laughed at it. But for her, that could not be farther from the truth, when all she did was impose her own problems on everyone else. But then again, Arisa came looking for her. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Sis?" Sana's voice came from outside before slowly opening.  
"Sana, is dinner ready?" Saya asked.  
"Not yet" the little girl replied, "but, could you come for a second?"  
She gave her little sister a puzzled look.  
"I want to show you something," Sana continued.  
Before she could reply, Sana was grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the bedroom.  
"You have to promise you will not laugh" she added while both stood at Sana's bedroom door.  
"I promise," Saya replied.  
The door opened slightly. The room was the same as usual, with the bed neatly made and a desk with notebooks and a few toys. She was still a kid, in the end. However, there was something else. In the middle of the room, a collection of metal pots and lids sat in a familiar formation. Saya's jaw dropped for a second.  
"Sit at the bed," Sana gave her a light push. She obeyed.  
Then, the little girl sat at the makeshift drum kit. Still sloppily, but with great intent and clear signs of practice, she played for her big sister. Not only that, the song was very recognizable. It was that song, the one she had written with Kasumi. The one that made her realize she wanted to be in a band again.

The little girl finished playing and looked at her sister expectantly. Saya did not realize but tears were running down her cheeks. But they were happy tears. She got up and immediately hugged Sana.  
"I am so proud of you," she whispered.  
"Big sis, I want to be a drummer, just like you".  
She nodded.  
"I want to have friends like yours, and form a band that gives people happiness, just like you".  
She could not respond.  
"I want to be kind and caring, just like you".  
They stood there, hugging for minutes.

"Sana" she finally spoke. "You can be whatever you want. Don't forget that."  
"Do you really think so?" Sana's eyes were glowing.  
"Of course. You just have to follow your dreams." She was choking a bit but pushed through the phrases. "And I'll always be here, supporting you no matter what."  
"I love you sis" was all the little girl could say before bursting into tears.  
"I love you too" Saya replied, hugging her and patting her head.


End file.
